Curiosity
by Mouko
Summary: How was it exactly that Jade and Dist became friends in the first place? What was the attraction that brought two very different people together?


Saphir sighed quietly as he walked along the streets of Keterburg, his breath appearing like a puffy cloud in front of him. He had learned rather quickly that he would simply have to _learn_ to dress appropriately for the environment, despite how confining it felt. He had been forced to trade in his shorts for long yellow pants, silk and soft against his skin, and a large white jacket with blue trim. A blue scarf was wrapped firmly around his neck, attempting to keep it warm as well. Only the young genius' face was bare to the cold, which was very obvious due to his rosy cheeks and nose.

Trudging alongside Saphir was Tarlow II, who was carrying the young boy's books overhead with its metallic arms. Unlike the boy, it could not feel the cold and thus didn't need to wear anything to protect itself - not that the robot wore anything to begin with. It's small orb 'eyes' scanned straight ahead as it trotted along easily, with two red orbs on either side of its head glowing brightly.

Saphir glanced at his little traveling companion before sighing again, returning his eyes forward. The robot glanced up at Saphir as it toddled along, each footstep clinking noisily against the stone street.

"Why are you sighing?" Tarlow II asked suddenly. The rich boy blinked before glancing down at Tarlow II, frowning slightly. "I heard you sighing with my _ears_."

"...Nothing," Saphir muttered. "At least, nothing I want to talk about."

"Okay!" Tarlow II accepted that answer readily, much to Saphir's obvious irritation. Saphir scowled down at the robot before looking away with a grunt. He actually _had_ wanted to talk about it, but he imagined that didn't mean he _should_. After all, he didn't think it was a good idea to talk out loud in his current situation.

Saphir had a stalker, and that stalker was _Jade Balfour_.

Even Saphir had heard about the rumors circulating around the small town about Jade Balfour, despite the fact that he and his parents had moved to Keterburg only recently. It was said that Jade was born without a heart, figuratively of course. He never smiled and never understood what it was like to be kind. He had done horrible things because of it, and most of the time anything unfortunate happened the people wondered if perhaps Jade had a hand in it. One of the worst stories about Jade Balfour was about how he murdered and dismembered the family dog at the age of five - though some people insisted that the dog was dismembered _before_ dying, as he was said to catch and kill innocent animals and monsters in various horrifying ways. Another ominous yet well known story ranged widely in detail, but the basic facts that remained were that Jade had destroyed a private boarding school his parents had sent him to and traumatized the students and teachers. One of the children who went to that school was from Keterburg and he refused to ever attend any sort of school ever again because of the incident.

Saphir didn't know what he had done to attract the attention of such a devil child. He was certainly familiar with unfriendly eyes watching him, usually from students frustrated by his intelligence and jealous of his social standing. He avoided playing with other children thanks to this, even being schooled privately rather than be harassed by students not as fortunate as him. He had such high hopes for Nebilim's class, but it was simply a repeat of every other school he had ever gone to! More stares, more glares, and more hatred from his fellow students.

However, Jade's stare was something all-together different. He felt as if the Balfour boy was staring straight into his being, like an insect on display.

What made it even worse was that Jade seemed to go out of his way to stare at the rich boy. There were numerous times during class when Saphir would turn only to see Jade's intense red eyes boring into him, the other boy making absolutely no effort in even _hiding_ what he was doing. Even during recess, Saphir found it nigh impossible to concentrate on anything as the Balfour boy was always nearby, watching him like a predator evaluating a meal. The only time Saphir was spared from such attention was when the Balfour girl, Nephry, would demand her brother's attention.

Saphir was infinitely grateful for such moments, but they didn't happen nearly as often as he would have liked. Instead, the boy had to take to _avoiding_ Jade, such as sneaking away during recess in order to work or read in privacy.

The young boy sighed wearily, hanging his head. He had hoped that going to school would mean that he would meet other children, particularly those of his own intelligence level. Instead, all he got was hostility from the other students and a creepy devil child staring at him!

"At least I have you, Tarlow II." Saphir muttered with a sigh.

"Of course you have me," Tarlow II responded. "You _made_ me."

Saphir scowled at Tarlow II, jutting his lower lip out in a slight pout. The small robot sensed his creator's irritation and looked up at him, with as much of a confused face as a robot is capable off. Saphir glowered before huffing, looking away sharply.

The two continued in silence as they walked along the cold, frosty stone streets. The sounds of children playing slowly crept into the air; growing louder the further the two went. It increased in volume until finally the large playground came into view, children playing happily on the playground equipment while others entertained themselves by flinging snowballs about. The rich boy quickly dodged around the playground, avoiding the center as he hurried towards one of the igloos nearby. He knew that the children might fancy him a target, and he needed to disappear before that idea crept into their head.

Saphir ducked into one of the igloos without incident, letting out a sigh before moving to sit in the center of the snowy structure. Tarlow II followed him closely, coming to a stop by the boy before setting down the books next to him. The rich boy reached over to grab one of the books, a large red one titled "Fonic Artes And Their Practical Uses". He proceeded to get comfortable on the floor, shifting his legs slightly, before opening it and setting it on his lap.

It was true that Saphir's expertise rested in fontech, but that did not mean he was ignorant of other areas. Matter of fact, fonic artes were closely related to fontech - if not vital to their functioning! After all, fonic artes provided the power source for fontech, and as such a good fontech genius would have to possess at least _minimal_ knowledge of fonic artes, if they truly wanted to be considered any sort of expert in that field.

Saphir was just lucky enough to have enough talent and interest in fonic artes that studying it was rather enjoyable.

"How many of the fonons can you use?"

"Gyeee-!?" Saphir jumped, snapping up straight as he immediately recognized that voice. Standing in front of the rich boy, blocking the only exit out of the igloo, was none other than the terrible devil child himself! Saphir stared at Jade with wide eyes, face going pale.

"It's Jade! Jade Balfour!" Tarlow II announced, as if he thought Saphir didn't see for himself. Saphir continued to stare at Jade with very wide eyes before it dawned on him that the devil child had asked him something.

"How many of the fonons...?" he repeated almost absently. While he certainly didn't want to talk to someone so terrifying, he also had to admit that blatantly _ignoring_ a question asked of him was simply inviting the devil child's wrath. Even more, he was trapped - meaning, that he wouldn't be able to _escape_ said wrath if he did earn it. "...I...I can use all of the... all the fonons t-to a minor degree."

Such a statement made Jade's focus intensify on Saphir. "Including the seventh fonon?" he asked with an underlining fervor to his normally impassive voice.

Saphir squeaked and recoiled, hugging his book tightly to his chest. "...Y-yes, though I... don't really like singing."

Jade was silent for a number of moments, though he still gazed at Saphir with profound interest all the while. "Show me."

Saphir blinked. "...Show you?"

"I want to see you use the seventh fonon," Jade said, sounding faintly annoyed.

The rich boy blinked slowly as his expression became downright _incredulous_. The evil Jade Balfour was giving him an_ order_? The idea seemed just so ridiculous, so completely inconceivable that he couldn't properly respond at first. He stared at Jade for a good long moment before finally finding his voice. "..._Why_ would I do_ that_?"

"To prove that you're not boasting lies to receive undeserved praise," Jade answered with a straight face.

"Boasting _lies_...?" Saphir repeated slowly, before his incredulous look was replaced with one of hurt indignation. "I am_ not_ lying!"

"Is it too difficult for you to demonstrate your abilities?" Jade pressed, not showing any sign that he cared about the fact that he hurt Saphir's feelings.

"O-of course not!" Saphir snapped, scowling at Jade. The Balfour child wasn't just evil, he was _rude_! "I can demonstrate them any time I want!"

Jade tilted his head to the right ever so slightly. "Then show me now."

Saphir huffed and jerked his hand out, softly muttering an incantation. The young boy could feel the seventh fonons gathering at his fingertips, forming to generate a low level healing arte which the rich boy directed right at Jade. While it wasn't a spectacular fonic arte, it was enough to prove to the _horrible_ Balfour that he was telling the truth!

Jade said nothing as he watched the seventh fonon used. This didn't change even after it was finished, and his expression gave no indication as to what he may have felt about witnessing Saphir's use of it.

Saphir continued to hold out his hand, at first triumphantly. However, it soon became awkward and uncertain the longer Jade remained silent. The rich boy had expected a response of some sort, and was unprepared not to get _any_. After a few minutes of nervous tension, Saphir slowly drew his hand away. "...Um."

"Your skill is really weak," Jade said at last.

"Ah?" Saphir stared at Jade, stunned once more.

Jade didn't seem to care to elaborate upon his statement as he turned and exited the igloo.

Saphir simply stared after Jade, his mind still struggling to comprehend what had just happened. However, it soon came to the conclusion that he had just been_ insulted_. The rich boy blinked before scowling as he hurried to the igloo door. "Wait-!"

Just outside the igloo Jade paused and glanced back at Saphir, mildly curious.

"I... I can do better than that!" Saphir scowled as he hurried over to the evil Balfour before he could leave. "I just didn't want to!"

There was a lapse of silence as the two boys stared at each other. Finally, after about a minute, Jade spoke. "Is that it?" he asked, his expression impassive.

"Is... is what it?" Saphir furrowed his eyebrows at Jade. He simply couldn't understand what the boy was thinking. His behavior was so strange, he was just so nonchalant about insulting people!

"Did you just come to tell me that to make yourself feel better or did you want to try and convince me that it's true?" Jade asked, his expression never changing as he looked down at the shorter boy.

"I... I don't need to make myself feel better!" Saphir protested as he clenched his fists. "I'm just telling you how it is!"

"Without even bothering to come up with a plausible excuse for your impotency," Jade observed casually.

"Impotency-!?" Saphir sputtered before shaking his fists vigorously. "I just didn't see why I should cast a large arte for a simple demonstration!"

"It doesn't matter if you have any real ability," Jade said as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Mukiiiiiii!" Saphir made a strange noise as he clenched his teeth before jerking out his hands at Jade. He uttered a quick incantation, once again focusing the seventh fonons into his arte. He mustered all that he could, throwing the full force of the healing arte right in Jade's face as if it were some sort of retaliation. "_There_!"

Jade was silent as he watched the last of the seventh fonons fade away, his expression unchanging. "Was that the limit of what you can accomplish?" he asked at last.

"Uh, yeah?" Saphir stared at Jade, his hands still outstretched. He had put quite a bit of effort into the arte, the most that he was able to handle. And yet for some reason, admitting to such felt almost..._shameful_ when Jade asked.

"You need to practice more," Jade observed as he looked Saphir up and down casually. "My younger sister is far more skilled than you are."

Saphir gawked at Jade, his eyes very wide. He opened his mouth before shutting it wordlessly, struggling for something to say and failing. After a few moments, Jade's words fully sunk in. The rich boy's eyes grew moist with tears, a sob willing up inside of him before he suddenly whipped around and bolted off with a _wail_.

The sudden onslaught of tears followed by a retreat was enough to surprise Jade, if just enough to make him blink and change his expression ever so slightly as he watched Saphir disappear from sight.

At that moment, Tarlow II peeked hesitantly out of the igloo. He held Saphir's forgotten books over his head, though he seemed to be using them as a disguise rather than holding them for his master. The fontech robot peered left, then right, before jumping at the sight of Jade in front of it. "Ah!"

The cry was enough to bring Jade's attention to the small robot. Wordlessly he walked over to it and stared at Tarlow II as it stared back at him in what seemed to be a tense manner.

"Um," the robot hesitated before glancing around nervously. It backed up a few steps, keeping some distance between itself and the evil Jade Balfour. "Saphir left... and... you're kind of scary, so I'm going to leave too!"

"Scary?" Jade repeated as he looked at Tarlow II with a rather curious expression on his face and approached the small robot.

"Y-yes, very scary." Tarlow II responded as it backed away from Jade, having to take multiple steps just to match one of Jade's.

"Did Saphir build you or just modify you?" Jade asked as he continued to walk towards the robot.

"B-built me," the robot replied as he continued to step away from Jade. "I'm... going to go now, okay? So stop stepping towards me. I'm afraid you'll grab me if I turn around."

Unfortunately for Tarlow II, Jade continued to approach it. "Hm. Interesting."

"W-w-w-what! What!" Tarlow II squeaked as he continued to scurry backwards. "Noooo, do not come any closer! I'll scream!"

The words seemed to have an opposite effect on Jade, as he continued to keep pace with the retreating robot.

The robot let out a high pitched scream before whirling about and bolting as fast as its wobbly little legs could carry it. It held the book overhead, keeping it as a shield as if to ward off the devil child behind it. "_Nooooooooooo_!"

Only then did Jade pause in his advancement and simply watched as Tarlow II quickly fled down the same path its master had retreated and disappeared from sight.

"Very interesting."

----

The morning air was crisp and chilly, but that was to be expected in Keterburg. The sun was slowly making its way above the horizon, as if stretching lazily as it crawled out of bed. Small wispy clouds of white drifted through the deep blue sky, threatening possible snow later in the day.

Saphir scowled as he hurried along the snowy streets towards school. It wasn't an angry frown so much as a determined one - determined to prove Jade Balfour wrong. He had spent all night practicing his seventh fonon abilities, so much that he didn't get much sleep. He might have found it difficult to wake up at first, but all he had to do was remind himself of his mission and everything just snapped into focus.

Jade Balfour _would_ recognize his ability. Saphir was a genius, he did not need false praise!

It was this thought, this goal that caused the rich boy to burst on the playground with a surprising amount of enthusiasm for such an early morning.

"_Jade_!"

At hearing his name Jade paused to look over his shoulder at Saphir. His expression remained unchanged, even at the sight of the white haired boy storming towards him. By contrast Nephry jumped with a squeak as she turned as far as she could while still holding her brother's hand and gaped at Saphir in confusion.

Saphir stormed over to Jade before stopping in front of him, sticking both of his hands out in front of the devil child. He immediately started to mutter, drawing the seventh fonons in as he prepared a healing arte - this time one much stronger than the one prior. He cast the fonic arte, feeling a rush of pride as the arte was one of his best yet.

"How's_ that_?" Saphir asked, triumphantly.

For a number of moments Jade said nothing as he appraised the arte that had just been shown him until the last remnants of the seventh fonons disappeared. Surprisingly rather than answering Saphir he turned to look at Nephry. "Nephry, show Saphir your best fonic arte," he said simply.

"Huh?" Saphir blinked.

"Okayyy!" Nephry replied as she released Jade's hand, beginning to sing. The fonic arte didn't take long to cast, as almost immediately Saphir felt a rush of seventh fonons flowing through the whole schoolyard, like a gust of wind.

The rich boy stared blankly as his hair whipped around his face before settling down as the healing arte ended. He continued to stare as Nephry giggled and grasped Jade's hand once more, beaming brightly at her big brother.

"All done!" she announced.

"You've gotten better," Jade commented, sounding almost impressed, as he observed their surroundings, watching the seventh fonons fade away from sight.

"Yah huh!" Nephry replied. "Professor Nebilim showed me how to focus 'em better!"

Saphir just stood in front of the siblings, his expression rather blank. He had stayed up all night, practicing so hard on his fonons - particularly the seventh fonon - and Jade wasn't even partially impressed. Even more, he was comparing the rich boy to a young girl who was clearly much more talented in the fonic artes than he was. He wasn't a fonic genius, he was a fontech genius! So why, why did he feel like everything about him was thrown into question!?

"If you want to improve with your usage of the fonic artes you should ask Professor Nebilim to teach you too," Jade said without looking at either Nephry or Saphir, though it was unmistakable who he was referring to. "But I doubt that you will ever get better at using them than Nephry."

Saphir flinched, feeling as if he had been stung by Jade's words. He couldn't even protest against it, as even he could see the difference between his arte and Nephry's. He knew that was to be expected, as he really only had minimal abilities in fonic artes, but it still felt like an overwhelming failure - something he had never felt before. The rich boy's eyes started to water, tears welling up inside of him.

However, just before he could scream at Jade and give in to his impulse to run home, the devil child spoke first.

"I've never seen a robot mimic emotions before," Jade said, acting as if such a statement wasn't a complete change of topic. He once more looked back at Saphir over his shoulder with a faint hint of interest in his heavy-lidded red eyes.

Saphir blinked repeatedly, causing some of the tears to trickle down his cheeks. The rich boy stared at Jade for a moment before wiping at his cheeks, sniffling slightly. "Y-yeah...?"

"Where did you learn how to make something like that?" Jade asked as he moved to face Saphir more fully, while being mindful of the fact that Nephry was still holding his hand.

"I-I taught myself." Saphir replied, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the rest of the tears.

"Without assistance?" Jade prompted, the look in his red eyes becoming intense.

"W-well, yes," Saphir blinked at that, the tears mostly gone and leaving only a slight redness. "N-no one knew how to do what I wanted to do, so... so I had to figure it out myself."

"Tell me more," Jade said in a way that sounded more like a command than a request.

"I'm afraid that'll just have to wait until later, Jade."

The three children turned to face the voice that interrupted the conversation and saw none other than their teacher, professor Nebilim approaching them with an armload of books and a smile on her face. "Class is going to start in only five minutes after all," she said sweetly.

"Ah," Saphir stared at Nebilim for a moment before turning to Jade. "I... I could tell you about it during break time... or even after school. I mean, if you're still interested by then."

Briefly a look of irritation appeared on Jade's face, but by the time he looked back at Saphir again it was already gone. "Alright," he said with a slight nod.

"That's the spirit, Saphir," Nebilim said in an approving manner as she smiled warmly at Saphir. She then looked at Jade with that same smile. "And maybe you could tell Saphir all about your fonic artes, Jade."

Jade said nothing, simply nodding again, acknowledging Nebilim's words.

"And you could show Saphir your fonic artes as well, Nephry," Nebilim suggested as she smiled at Nephry, wishing to acknowledge all three of the children before her.

Nephry nodded at that, smiling brightly. "I already did, but I can do it again! I'll do my best!"

Saphir felt so incredibly relieved by the exchange. It was true that Jade had been so horrible to him, somehow it felt good that the Balfour boy was taking interest in the one field Saphir _knew_ he excelled at. Perhaps it was simply the fact that no one had ever expressed such an interest in his work before. Normally people only asked in order to praise him, and actually wouldn't be able to understand what he was doing even if he explained it. Somehow, he suspected Jade was different - Jade would understand.

Being able to talk to someone and have them understand - that was something so precious that even a scary reputation couldn't diminish. Perhaps Jade really wasn't a devil child after all!

Saphir was so distracted by his giddy thoughts that he failed to notice the way Jade was looking at him, and the odd, out of place smile on the devil child's face.


End file.
